Khryuseis
Khryuseis Crois (クリュセイス・クロイス) is a secondary character in Zill O'll. Depending on the player's actions, she may or may not appear to affect the main story. She is 17 years old at the start of Zill O'll. Role in Game Khryuseis is Rody Crois's only daughter and heir. Her father is a prominent merchant and weapons dealer in Libderdam, and her mother is the aunt of Rocen's reigning king. Rody's closest friend in the business is Antino Mammon, who is also his neighbor in the city's noble district. Khryuseis remained ignorant of her father's underground trades throughout her life and lived in comfortable luxury. She respects Antino as her surrogate uncle. Trouble stirs when Karula slaughters Rocen's royalty and her father is killed by a mysterious assailant. As the sole survivor of Rocen's royal bloodline, the members of Libderdam's resistance group accept her as their leader. If the protagonist ignores the city's plight or joins forces with Karula, he/she will see Khryuseis briefly after the Dyneskal army ruins the city. She introduces herself as its leader who is determined to rebuild. Although she hopes to see the protagonist again, she will not appear again in the story. Protagonists who wish to learn of Liberdam's resistance need to first visit the city's guild before Karula's second attack. They are asked to deliver a mysterious package to Rody's manor for a meager reward. When he/she later walks to Liberdam's clock, Antino accuses the protagonist as the one who poisoned Rody. Khryuseis believes the nobleman and orders her followers to attack, forcing the protagonist to defend himself/herself. An eavesdropping Xenetes stops further bloodshed by patronizing the ambiguity in the nobles' accusations which causes their retreat for the day. Khryuseis is adamant on avenging her father's death and continues to plot for the protagonist's demise. She issues a delivery request at Liberdam's guild specifically for the protagonist. The parcel is the rare cooking ingredient, the Nightmare Drop, and the protagonist is ordered to take it to Rostorl. Unaware that they are delivering a dangerous toxin, the protagonist is confused when he/she is interrupted partway by Zelashell and his sisters. He/She loses the package to them, and he/she is forced to report their failure to the one who posted the request: Khryuseis. Claiming that the protagonist is now indebted to her for the expensive, lost ingredient, she forces him/her to wear an enchanted cursed ring. Each time he/she sleeps, he/she will be teleported to Liberdam's arena to fight and eventually pay off their debt. Although the protagonist tries to protest, Khryuseis is not convinced by their words and keeps him/her as her indentured slave. In each of the protagonist's matches, the noblewoman secretly pays for his/her opponents to kill him/her. As she watches the protagonist's matches, Khryuseis privately researches his/her character. She finds that the hero/heroine is an honest and strong adventurer who doesn't resort to underhanded trickery. When she addresses these concerns to Antino, he asserts his opinion and encourages her to punish the protagonist. After the third arena match, Khryuseis formulates another plot for her servant by having him/her join the resistance. She removes the cursed ring and gives him/her letters to deliver to their bases near Liberdam and Rocen. If the protagonist finishes her request within the deadline, the noblewoman explains their strategy to him/her. The protagonist and a small group of supporters will lead a lone assault to Rocen's main keep. If all goes well, he/she will gesture for the rest of the resistance to follow. Should the operation go south, the protagonist should give a signal. Khryseis and the others are to wait outside the city for the protagonist's word. Both Antino and Khryuseis are aware that the mission is suicidal due to Karula's perceptiveness but keep this knowledge from the protagonist. Easily spotting the invasion, Karula surrounds the protagonist's party and locks the main gate to Rocen. Staying true to their mission, the protagonist rings Rocen's bell tower for the resistance. Khryuseis correctly interprets the signal as their failure and orders for their retreat. Trapped within the tower, the protagonist is cornered by Karula and Irene. Not wanting to waste good talent, Karula offers the protagonist the chance to defect. If they accept it, they will act as the general's mole within Liberdam and eventually betray Khryuseis's trust. Should they reject her, Karula prepares to kill the protagonist. He/She is saved in the last minute by Noel and Raven, who shoot a safety line to the bell tower. The protagonist uses it to ride to safety and escape Rocen. When he/she reports back to Khryuseis, she is grateful for his/her loyalty and dubs them the Hero of Liberdam. When the protagonist visits Khryuseis again, an assassin threatens to take her life. When the assailant flees, the protagonist follows him and sees him disappear in Antino's manor. Khryuseis is shocked to learn of her uncle's betrayal, yet she hopes that perhaps the protagonist is mistaken. Hoping to dispel any wrongful claims against Antino, she asks the protagonist to accompany her when she talks to him. Antino finally shows his true colors to her and confesses that he was the one who killed Rody. His tirade exposes the truth about Khryuseis's plots and attempts to kill the protagonist. Upon learning the truth, the protagonist may abandon her or choose to stay by her side. Leaving her at this time leads to her death to the invading Dyneskal troops. A loyal protagonist protects her from Antino and Karula's troops, who were granted entry into Liberdam due to Antino's defection. Left without her riches and her home, Khryuseis takes refuge within Rostorl's slums. She experiences poverty and slander against her and other nobles. With the protagonist's encouragement, she believes she should rebuild Liberdam and demands a "petty" fee of 10,000 gea to fund the restoration of her name and home. The protagonist may choose to stay beside her during her efforts. She has two different endings depending on the protagonist's gender. Heroes support her for three years after the final battle and Liberdam is nearly back to its rightful state. She dreams of one day sailing the world beside him. The noblewoman is more forceful with heroines as she prods and pleads to join her friend's adventures. Khryuseis is relieved when she accepts, since the noble had packed her massive luggage in advance. Personality To most people, Khryuseis is a cold and methodical woman who researches her sources thoroughly. She is proud of her father and her heritage, thinking that her status alone should garner respect. Kyhryuseis conducts herself with confident professionalism and appears to be wise beyond her years. In reality, she is quite sheltered and doesn't understand the outside world as well as she thinks. She had relied all her life on her father and Antino, and she is lost without their guidance. Her experiences outside her home inspires her to gradually mature into an independent woman to represent the people. Idealistic in her beliefs, she hopes to recreate Liberdam as a true "free city". Since she believed Antino's words, she is initially harsh towards the protagonist. When she is convinced of his/hers kind character, however, Khryuseis retracts her hostility towards him/her. Embarrassed by her mistake, she privately mulls over how she should act before him/her. The protagonist's amicable support for her invokes her admiration and trust for him/her. It's only before them that she reveals her bashful timidness. Khryuseis accepts heroines to be her undaunted and free spirited friend. She is romantically smitten by heroes and dreams she could forever be by his side. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Sub Characters